Residential fires kill more than 2,500 people per year in the United States alone. To minimize the damage and loss of life that occurs during a fire, it is important to build with fire-resistant materials, or materials where it takes longer for fire to affect the material, allowing people and systems to become alerted and to react before the damage is widespread. Materials are thus rated in respect to how long it would take fire to affect their structural abilities.